Tracy Beaker Fanfic- Silent Screams And Mute Tears
by TPianoNarwhal
Summary: Tracy is depressed, a dark secret is lingering in her mind. Will Anyone find out? Will she be saved from herself? Can Elm Tree help her? Can Mike help Tracy overcome her problems? When her father returns, Tracy falls apart.. Contains themes of self harm, depression, suicide, stabbing.
1. A Secret

Silent Screams And Mute Tears - A Tracy Beaker FanFic

**Authors note - I DO NOT OWN TRACY BEAKER! this is my first ever fanfic, Tracy is hiding a secret, it will be revealed later on if people read my story? please review! Also this story is not suitable for young readers, so 14 over? Also i wouldve placed this in Tracy Beaker returns but it isnt there, so it is in tsotb. Sorry**

TRACY POV

_I took a deep breath, and wiped away my tears, i couldn't let anyone see me like this. NO-ONE. If anyone did find out, they wouldn't understand, all i could do now was hide. Hide all my dears and show no emotion._

EPOV

Tracy walked through the door, it was onlu a couple of seconds until she was greeted by Harry he was a little boy, he held a toy giraffe named Jeff in his tiny hands and he had little blonde curls and bright blue eyes. "Trraaaccyyyy!" he said as he ran up to her. Tracy lifted him in to the air and spun him round.

"Hows Jeff today? Tracy asked "Great!, Me and Jeff are gonna play spies with Sapphire later!"  
"Make sure you and Jeff have fun then! now i gotta go make lunch" Tracy said as she made her way to the kitchen

As she walked to kitchen she saw Tee and Johnny sword fighting, Carmen and Lily dancing, Frank and Liam making Liamade and Toby making a model. She could feel herself wellling up.

TRACY POV

_i cant handle this, i gotta keep this secret from everyone.. I would've had the day off work, but Mike certainly would've wanted to know why, and Cam would of kept on questioning me. I would be interrogated everyday. Right now, i just wanna disseapear, hide in a corner, just make everything stop._

EPOV

"Ahh Tracy! Finally, listen these onions need chopping dont they man, come on" Gina exclaimed Tracy began to chop the onions, a wave of relief rushed over her, she could cry without needing to give an explanation as to why. She let the tears fall, but it must've been too much cause Gina began to notice her, maybe too much.

"Tracy? Are you ok? " Gina asked, trying to read her face see what was wrong.

"I'm fine" Tracy simply said, it was so quiet but it may aswell have been a whisper, she made no eye contact with Gina, not wanting to give anything away.

GINA POV

_She never acted this way before, the onions weren't THAT strong, and if they were they don't make choke up. Something wasn't right, she wasn't her usual bubbly self. there wasn't any 'Tracy plans' and she wasn't very talkative, it was like she didn't wanna be here, it was like she was hiding something..._


	2. The lifeline

_**authors note - I do not own Tracy Beaker! thank you to those who reviewed really means a lot.**_  
_**Warning this chapter mentions self harm. Sorry, please do not pm me, im not using that anymore for personal reasons.**_

Tracy walked out the room, leaving the onions half chopped. She went into the bathroom and locked herself in. tears streaming down herself once again. It was uncontrollable, she felt sick and her throat was hurting. She knew she couldn't scream, and kick the walls. No matter how much she wished. Thats when it was there, the only thing which seemed like a lifeline for her.

She picked up the razor, rolled up her sleeve, and put it to her arm. One deep breath, the she slided it across her skin slowly. it was cold and it stung at first. Then she felt the relief rush through her. It felt good, the pain went away. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Tracy? Can we talk, Gina says you were crying earlier.. whats wrong?" Mike asked, Tracy felt his warmth in his voice, the caring figure that was Mike.

_Tracy POV_

_Do i open the door? no i can't let Mike see me like this. I'm so confused, i want to open the door, cry in his arms and tell him everything that happened. On the other hand, i dont wanna open up to anyone, i cant let anyone in._

Everyone POV

After a good 10 miniutes, Tracy opened the door, her sleeve was down and she shielded her arm like nothing else mattered.

"Tracy are you okay? you were in there for AGES!" Tee asked.

"Yeah, just fine."

"Well Mike wants to speak to you, ASAP its urgent."

"Thanks" Tracy made her way down the corridor, she felt very dizzy she made a quick stop at the toy cuboard and placed the "do not disturb" sign on the door. She rolled up her sleeve. It was bleeding pretty badly. She went into the next bathroom, grabbed a bandage and wrapped up her arm pulling her sleeve down again.

"Mike? you wanted to talk to me"

"Yes, come on take a seat." said Mike, pointing to a chair beside him.

"What is it? im not in trouble am i?" Tracy became very nervous, her face turned white as snow, she had the feeling that she wanted to throw up.

" No, of course not! i just want you to know that you can talk to me, im worried about you. Please talk to me.." Mike begged.

No reply.

" Tell me" Only 2 words, but they meant so much.

" I- I cant.." Tracy swallowed the lump in her throat she could feel the tears building up in her eyes again.

" Tracy? why can't you tell me?" Mike felt his fatherly side coming on. He wanted to shout at her beg her to tell him, but he knew he couldn't, it would only make things worse.

She knew this was it, she had blown it now. She had given to much away, only if she kept saying she was fine... She darted to the door, only to be grabbed by the arm by Mike. Tracy flinched at the pain which was clearly visible.  
Mike slowly pulled Tracy in, and rolled up her sleeve. Tracy knew this was it, so there was no point in running it would only mean more people poking there nose in.

Mike tried not to be to intimidating, so he unravelled the bandage very slowly.

"Ohhhh Tracy..." Mike couldnt believe what he saw, but kept his reaction to minimum he didnt want to scare her. "Why?..."

" i dont know.. i guess- i mean.. it was there.. and i ca- i can't do this anymore.. im sorry.." Tracy felt herself tensing up. she couldnt move. This was it. Mike knew, and now there was no turning back.


	3. Secrets revealed

Chapter 3

Mike wrapped his arms around Tracy, he didn't want to leave her, but he had to talk to Gina and Cam

"Tracy.. listen, i'm gonna have to tell Gina, i have to, we all have a responsibilty for these children, and i think that you need as much support as we can get you. is that ok?"  
Tracy looked into his eyes still hugging him tight.

"OK , tell them. Is it okay if i'm not there when you tell them? i don't wanna see there reaction..." Tracy calmed herself down, reminding herself that it was gonna be okay.

"Course kiddo, how about you help Tee Carmen and Lily paint their rooms?, we will not leave your side Tracy Beaker. We never will." He kissed her forehead, and left the room, allowing Tracy to calm herself down.

MIKE POV

I didn't see that coming, she's like a daughter to me, i feel like i've been kicked in the stomach hard. I have to stay strong, for Tracy and i guess in some ways for myself. So now how Tracy is feeling, but i don't know why she would do such a thing.. she didnt exactly come out and tell me that she.. well you know. i can't even say it myself. so i can't force herself to tell me more if she didn't wanna tell me in the first place. I don't want her to never talk to me again.

Everyone POV

Mike went into the kicthen, and found the person he was looking for, and Gus.

" Hey umm, Gina can we go and talk in the office please? it can't wait" Mike requested.

" yeah, of course, of course. I'll be back in a miniute okay Gus?" Gina replied.

" But your helping me with my chore! i can't cross it off my list! Which means everything has to wait!" Gus protested

" Gus, i'm sorry, this is very important, this won't happen often. Promise." Somehow Mike managed to make Gus understand and Gina and Mike began to walk to the office.

" Is there a problem?" Gina shaking her head, it was often that she was called in the office, and if she was, she always had some sort of idea about what it was about.

" It's Tracy" He began, he didn't know how to say this, he didn't know if he even should say this. " I'm worried about her, she.." He took a deep breath and forced himself to say it. " She cut herself today.. i'm worried, she wouldn't tell me why. When she was younger she would shout the place down, make her voice and opinions heard but also made them matter. Then she had that panic attack, it was only after she told me. But this.. this has never happened before."

Gina was speechless she had no idea, then she finally managed to make her words come out " Does Cam know?"

" Not yet, i'm going to bring her in later to talk. But i have a feeling she won't tell me or Cam why, we are too close to her. I mean, I've been with Tracy since she was a kid, and Cam adopted Tracy. I feel she needs someone who isn't AS clos to her.. i was hoping you could do it?"

"Of course Mike" Gina left the office and made her way up to Tee's room.

"Tracy? Is it ok if we have a talk downstairs?" Gina asked

Tracy stared at her in disbelief, unable to process what was going on, she knew EXACTLY what was gonna happen, but she didnt want to believe it. Her face turned pale agaon, an all to familiar look on Tracy's face recently. She knew Mike was gonna tell her, but didn't think it would be that sudden..

"Tracy babes? Are you okay?" Gina became worried, had she been too upfront? She didn't wanna scare her to death.

Tee, Lily and Carmen stood there, staring. They too had noticed Tracy. They had never seen her like this. Earlier when they were painting there rooms she was perfectly fine, smiling away. a false smile, plastered on her face to hide all her REAL feelings. Tracy came back to reality, and slowly took steps forward towards Gina, her comforting arm wrapped round Tracy as they made their way to the office.

"I know, Mike told me what happened, is it okay if we talk about it?" Gina held Tracy's hands, her soft voice coming back. This voice she had used once when Sapphire was gonna run away with Riff but Harry didn't know if she would come back. This was her reassuring voice. Tracy gave a small voice, then Gina proceeded.

" Why?" Gina said

" I wanted everything to stop, i can't do it anymore. Hiding from everybody.. Mike, you, Cam, the kids.." Tracy mumbled.

"Darling, what are you hiding rom everyone? can you tell me?" Gina felt a hole in her heart, she had the feeling that something bad was gonna come of this.

" I- I can't say.. i don't wanna think about it" Tracy said, her eyes staring at the floor, still holding Gina's hands tightly.

" We want to help you.. do you think you can tell Mike?"

Tracy shook her head.

"Can you tell me?" Gina felt like begging her, just squeezing her tightly and not wanting to let go. Even though sometimes she felt Tracy's plans were ridiculous she still very much cared.

" I guess.." Tracy made very little eye contact with Gina.

"Take your time sweetheart, take all the times you need" Gina shook Tracy's hands lightly. They sat in silence for 5 miniutes when Tracy began to tell her.

" There was this man.. he was a taxi driver.. he ma- made me do things.. i tried to stop him. Bu- but i couldn't.. Its all my fault" A tear rolled down Tracy's cheek she had just unvailed her biggest secret to Gina.. Cam was gonna know, Mike was gonna find out. Everyone was gonna know.

" Oh babes come here..." Gina pulled Tracy in for a hug. " Darling he -"

"Please.. don't say that word. I already know." Tracy begged, she didn't wanna hear the "R" word, she knew, but didn't wanna be told. She was raped. She was not gonna tell anyone else about it anytime soon.

"Listen to me, you may not wanna hear it sweetheart, but the police need to know about this.. i know this is hard for you to hear, but we need to tell them. It's gonna be okay Tracy, everything is gonna be fine."

Tracy shook her head "No" she began " It's not"  
Gina knew that Tracy could be pregnant, but decided to not press her to tell anymore. This was all she needed.

So this is Tracy's secret! What's gonna happen next? Please review, any advice is very much welcome! :D 


	4. Things take a turn for the worst

Chapter 4- Feelings are freed.

**_A/N- Thanks so much for all the reviews, i love reading them, means so much to me! I do hope to continue this story :)_**

"Mike, i managed to find out why Tracy, you know. Listen are you sure you want to hear this man?"

" As Tracys boss i think its my job to know. We all need to hel her, please tell me..." Mike took a deep breath, hoping his worst fears werent about to be confirmed.

"She was raped." Gina said calmly he rubbed Mikes arm to comfort him.

"Is- is there anything else i need to know?" Mike felt that feeling again, only this time worse. He felt like he had been shot in the heart.

"No, nothing else. Listen I'll look after the kids today, you go and get your head around this, help Tracy." Gina knew that Mike needed some time. But Mike didn't want tp admit tht he werent strong. This was because he wanted to prove to himself. For Tracy.

* * *

Mike went out in the garden to 'pick vegetables' instead he kneeled there staring at carrots, tear falling from his eyes. Harry was running along the garden with Jeff in his arms. Harry stopped at the instant he saw Mike, he had never seen him like that.. it kinda scared him. He stood there staring, then slowly made small steps towards him.

"Why are you so sad?" Harry asked.

"Its okay Harry, i've just got a bit of hayfever that's all" he ruffled harry's hair.

"OK Mike" He said cheerfully hugging Mike tightly only to run off back to the house.

Then Mike saw Tracy.

"Tracy?" He felt the hole on his heart growing inside him. Hating to see her like this. Tracy looked up, her eyes red and puffy. Mike held him close, rocking her slowly. "I wish you told me. You know me, Gina and Cam would've been there to help you all the way" Mike kissed her forehead.

"I would've.. but- but i didn't want to hurt you.." Tracy felt sick again. She didn't like talking about this, but it killed her inside to see what she had done to Mike. She had known Mike for years, and can tell when he is hurting this was one of them days.

Then Cam appeared.

"TRACY!" She ran towards her, hugging her, from the otherside. Tracy now had Mike on her right, and Cam on her left. Tracy now had floods of tears streaming down her eyes. This only caused her to be hugged tighter.

* * *

Garden.

"Hey Tee! Over here!" Johnny shouted, as he attempted to get the ball. Tee passed it to Johnny, then Johnny passed it to Rick, then Tyler, Liam,Carmen and Lily. It then went back to Johnny only to get kicked into the bushes.

"Oh well done Johnny! Great aim there buddy!" Tyler chortled. "Go and get it then, you kicked it" Lily said.

Johnny ran to get the ball, only to hear crying. He stayed for a miniute.

"Tracy we are gonna get through this.. I promise." Cam had stayed by Tracy's side for 20 miniutes with Mike. " Tracy, promise me something.. that you won't cut yourself again.. please" Mike had asked her so many times, but he wanted to make sure she meant it. espically because Cam was there aswell.

"Oi whats taking you so long? The ball is right there!" Liam questioned, only to be told by johnny to shut up.  
"Listen" he said.

"That was the only time weren't it?" Cam questioned. Tracy didn't answer. All of them talking about it meant that her mind was travelling to places she didn't wanna be.

" Tracy? That is the only time you were...raped, isn't it" Mike had leaned forward, trying to see if Tracy was listening.

"Yes" She replied. Barley making a whisper, it was only just audioable enough for them to hear.

Liam and Johnny stared at eachother in shock... Tracy had been raped, and she had cut herself. They never thought that Tracy would be like this. They knew her for her bubbly personality, her plans which were just so dangerous and stupid, but amazing at the same time. Tracy was always there for Liam. Liam had found someone to confide in, and found some common traits. Johnny, well Tracy knew how to help him and Tee. Tracy was great at helping the girls. That was the main reason Johnny had respect for her.

**So now the Johnny and Liam know about Tracy.. what are they gonna do which such information?**


	5. Secrets Are Told

Chapter 3

_**A secret is told.**_  
_**A/n- Thanks so much for the reviews. Just a reminder, please dont message me, because i wont reply. sorry.**_  
_**The reviews mean so much though :D**_

"So why are we all here Johnny? Because i have my go on the computer right now.." Toby said.  
Johnny sat in silence, thinking of ways he could say this, he looked to Liam hoping he would say it.

"No, you wanted to tell them all. Don't expect me to tell them. Even then, you shouldn't tell them. How is it fair on Tracy, and we were not supposed to hear it anyway!"Liam exclaimed

"Make it snappy then Johnny boy! What's going on with Tracy? YOU have to tell us NOW!" Tyler was beggining to impatient.

"Well Johnny, come on, i think if Tracy has a problem we should know? We should help her, i mean she has helped us." Tee replied

"Well, first of all let me just say, YOU CANT TELL ANYONE" Johnny said. " Tracy was... well.. raped. She kinda.. cut herself because of it.."

"Wait Johnny, how on earth do you know this?" Lily was getting worried..

"When we played football, went in the bush. You know where them seats are around the bushes, Cam Mike and Tracy were there, i could hear them. Tracy was crying, Mike and Cam were there comforting her. It's not my fault i overheard them.." Johnny said, trying to take any incoming blame off him.

"We weren't supposed to know this were we.." Toby said.

"So you decided to tell everyone this, when we weren't supposed to know. Johnny do you have any idea how Tracy is gonna feel if she finds out we know?" Elektra was beggining to shout now. Annoyed at Johnny for gossiping.

Thats when Gina entered the room.

"Whatcha all doin' in here man? Whats going on?" Gina said

"Nothing, Its not like we know Tracys was raped or anything" Carmen said, with a smile.

"CARMEN!" Johnny shouted "Knew we shouldn't of brought you here!" Now Gina knew exactly what was going on. All she could do was explain. She sat on the bed.

"Guys, what you heard is true. But it was not for your ears, you shouldn't of got involved. Listen, Tracy is having a really hard time at the moment, and so is Mike. You can't tell anyone else do you hear me. I will tell Mike about this. Tracy cannot know, she has enough to deal with do you hear me? Dont act weird around her, she will know something is up. Be yourself, like you normally would. OK?" Gina said

"Is Tracy gonna be okay?" Tee mumbled.

"Yes, Tracy will be fine, she has got Mike and Cam" Gina said rubbing Tee's back in comfort.

* * *

Kitchen.

"Mike, the kids know about Tracy. I think Tracy should have some days off.. to calm down, relax. Have some quality time with Cam. "

"oh great, thats all we need. I'll make sure that Tracy has some time off. Thanks Gina"

Mike POV

_So all the kids now know, I hope they don't hurt Tracy more. I just made sure she was okay. I've told her to have some days off, Cam wants to spend more time with her. If im honest, im scared about Tracy. She is so vulnerable. She could break down any second. Its like a bomb, me , Cam and Gia are stopping her from exploding. If she explodes she could hurt herself again.. I am terrified she will.._

_**A/N - sorry writers block. I know not a great way to finish this chapter. But hope you enjoyed it :)**_


	6. A Father Figure

Chapter 6

_**A/N - I love the reviews, i really do! Thanks so much! btw, sorry if i dont update regualry, i have 3 stories on the go, and not long before school. so its hard to keep up..**_

"Hey Gina, Tracy is coming back today. Cam says that they had a 2 week holiday in Devon, so hopefully she will be okay now, just keep an eye on her please? Oh, and the police are coming round for an want to talk to Tracy.2 Mike

"Course Mike, and don't worry, im sure the kids will say nothing, Tracy will be taken care of." Gina assured.

Then Tracy came in through the big red doors. "HIYA!" She chanted. Mike pratically came running over to her. He hugged her tight.

"If you dont feel ready to work-"

"I'm fine Mike. Trust me." Tracy promised.

"Okay. But if you need anything, tell me. And Tracy, listen the police want to talk to you about what happened They have some news to tell you. Trust me, it will be fine, me and Cam will be there. It will be okay" Thats when they heard shouting from the living room. A chorus of screaming battled with their ears.

* * *

"STOP GOING ON ABOUT IT JOHNNY! WE ALREADY KNOW OKAY!" Liam demanded

"NO! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO SHUT P ABOUT THIS! ITS INSANE!" Johnny screamed back. He threw the first punch, Liam retaliating, only harder.

"LIAM LET GO!" Tee exclaimed, Liam now had Johnny up against the wall. Liam suddenly got pulled back by Mike, Johnny got grabbed by Gina.

"Kitchen now." Mike told them.

"I'll find out what went on, don't worry, ill be fine." Tracy sat them both down

"Come on then. what happened?" Tracy said, eyeing each of the boys.

"Well... Elektra was talking to me and Liam, then Liam said something to Elektra which i overheard?" Johnny said. He palms sweating, he had no idea where he was going with this.

"Wait Elektra was part of this?" Tracy responded

"yes..." Johnny answered.

"ELEKTRA?, come in here for a miniute please?" Tracy requested.

Elektra entered the room, sitting down next to Liam. She scooted foward before Tracy proceeded.

"Carry on Johnny" She gave a small nod to Johnny

"I heard Elektra say to Liam that she was... well... umm..." Johnny gave an apolgetic look to Elektra and Liam for what he was about to say.

"She was.. pregnant?" Johnny said, placing his head in his hands.

"Liam Johnny, go. Elektra with me. now." The two boys left. Elektra gave the death stare to Johnny. She didn't wanna tell Tracy the truth, so she went along with it.

* * *

"Is it true?" Tracy asked holding elektra hand

"Yes." Elektra said before running out the room. How could Johnny create such a lie. Was that the best excuse his thick brain could make.

"WHATEVER TRACY TELLS YOU IS A LIE! OK!" She yelled at Mike before slamming er bedroom door.

Mike entered Elektras room. "So what is the truth then?" Mike sat on her bed

"I'm not pregnant. Johnny being the genius he is said i was as an excuse, it didn't happen like that. Johnny wouldn't stop going on about Tracy's secret. Me and Liam told him to shut up, gave him a whole bunch of reasons why. The he started on us. Liam reacted. "

"Okay thanks" Mike left the room.

* * *

The police entered the office, Tracy sat nervously, her hands fiddled with her black cardigan. Mike sat beside Tracy, and gave a small nod of reassurance. Cam sat beside Tracy. She stroked her hair, Tracy looked to Cam, who smiled at her.

"We are sorry to tell you but we have some news. We tracked the cab down, and well we also got the driver. When we took him to the station, we had to take fingerprints and blood smaples. Just so we have a record. And well, he is your father..

Tracy sat there in astonishment. She stop fiddling with her cardigan

TRACY POV

_wait, what? The father i never knew.. raped me. My heart is punching my rib cage, i can barley breathe. This isn''t possible.. what are the chances.. i can't do this anymore, i really can't.._


	7. Wishing For An End

_A/N- sorry, i felt like updating, and i have 3 stories on the go. So im updating as often as i can. Please review :) i love the reviews i really do it means so much! THANK YOU! *hugs* This chapter is (mostly) from Tracys view_._** WARNING SUICIDE MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER.**_

Tracy POV

I ran out the door, my heart smashing against my rib cage, my crying was uncontrollable. I diverted to the bathroom. I heard Mike calling after me, but if im honest, i really couldn't stop running. I slammed the door behind me, my hands fiddling with the eys, i was panicing i couldnt lock the door, eventually i managed to. I sank down against the door, tears streaming down my face. I could hear Mike calling my name, firstly trying to calm me down. He mostly just talked to me. I couldn't reply, my mouth wouldn't make the words. All that came out were barley auidoable noises.  
'My father raped me' that was the only thing that echoed in my head. I couldn't make it stop.

* * *

Then. I saw the knife.

* * *

I remembered how the pain dissepeared as soon as i slid that razor across my arm. I was desperate. I grabbed the knife, and put it to my arm, continously i slid it across my arm. Cut after cut. It didn't work.  
The thoughts rushed through my head like some sort of rollercoaster.

_Your father raped you_

_You are a slut_

_your worthless_

_your stupid_

i reached for a pair of scissors. The razor was to small. I put it to my stomach and let the scissors sink into my skin. I cried out in pain, i heard Mike calling my name his voice getting louder, i could see him battling with the door, the handle twisting but not letting him in. I looked at my wound, it was a lot deeper, i began to feel dizzy. I put my hand on the wall for support, then i stepped away, i felt faint, the last thing i saw was my bloody handprint on the wall. I fell to floor. Then everything was black.

* * *

Everyone POV

Mike finally managed to get the door open. This was after using a hammer to smash the lock off. The door swung open, to see Tracy lying in a pool of her blood.

"DONT LET THE KIDS IN! CALL CAM! NOW!" He shouted after Gina, his heart raced, he never imagined this would happen, he reached into his pocket, got his phone and called an ambulance.

GINA POV

I did what Mike said instantly, i got all the kids to stay in the living room, the crowded me with questions, i told them that Mike would explain later.

Mike was terrified, tears were like a waterfall from his eyes, he was aching and his hands were shaking. As i called Cam i could hear him talking to Tracy while putting pressure on her wound

"Come on Tracy, don't go.. please stay with me!" He cried "Your tough Tracy Beaker, don't give up now come on"  
He started to reminscine about 'The old days'

"Remember when you ate that worm? and you won Justines room?" he gave a small laugh. It was heartbreaking

"Remember when you sold my gutair and then i got you back by the old 'slam the door in face' trick, haha!"

"All the tricks you did on Elaine the Pain, when you covered me in flour, come on kiddo ple- please stay with me.." He burst into tears once again

I called Cam, she was petrified

"Wait she what?" Cam answered.

"She tried to kill herself, Mike has called an ambulance, come here now." Thats when Cam hung up.

I had to talk to the kids, the atmosphere in there was so depressing.

"Is- is Tracy okay? What's going on?" Lily was the first to speak up.

"She needs to go to hospital, Mike is with her now.." I explained

"But what happened?" Liam asked.

Gosh, how could i tell the kids this?

"She had an accident, im afraid its fatal.."

"Be honest. We know about Tracy. For once stop lying to us!" Tyler exclaimed.

"She... she tr- she tried to kill herself.. she found out that the man who raped her was her father..." Gina said, the kids were in shock

"Is she gonn- gonna be okay? Will she die.." Tee asked

"I don't know yet babes, but I think its slim chance. It depends on her injuries." I sat with the kids until the ambulance came, i hadn't even realised Cam arrived. She had gone straight with Mike. It was silent until the ambulance left. Until Harry spoke.

"Jeff hopes Tracy will be okay" Harry whispered. But it was so quiet that everyone heard. Carmen hugged Harry tightly.

_**A/N- dramatic i know. please review hope you enjoyed :)**_


	8. As If It Could Get Any Worse

Chapter 8.

_**A/N - Thanks for all the reviews, it means the world! It keeps me going, any advice you have is VERY welcome :)**_

Mike went into the ward, bed 11. Tracy Beaker. There she was hooked up to all these machines. They say she is gonna be okay. But Mike wasn't sure of that was fact or sympathy talking. He felt like crying, breaking down. But he had to stay strong for Tracy.

He sat on the bed beside Tracy, Cam was talking to a nurse about Tracy's history. "Hi, Tracy. I know you might not be able to hear me.." He started. She looked so lifeless. Like a carcuss. She lay there, pale. Mike didn't like to see her like this. He had to remind himself that she was alive.

"You're gonna be okay.. i know you are. You don't just give up.." Mike whispered, he held her hand tight in his own.

"I do..." She mumbled. Her eyes began to open, bright lights blinded her. She looked around the room.

Mike smiled, she was awake. Then his mind travelled back to what she just said.

"What do you mean, what do you mean you do?" Mike asked.

"What you just said. I did give up." Tracy explained. "Can i have some water?"

"Course course, he got the glass of water and passed it to Tracy. She was so weak, he didn't even know if she would be able to hold it. She took a small sip and set it back on the table beside her.

"Tracy you had a MASSIVE shock, it's okay how you reacted.."

"It weren't. It was not okay. I'm sorry, my mind was filled with so many thoughts.."

"What thoughts? Tracy can you tell me?" Mike leaned forward, looking her in the eye.

" It doesn't matter anyway. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep now. Thanks Mike." Tracy rolled onto her side away from Mike.

Tracy pov

**_That didn't go how i exactly planned. I didn't want to be here anymore.. I can't handle it. Now i'm gonna have guilt hanging over me forever._**T

EVERYONE POV

"Tracy.." Cam cried.. tears streaming down her face. She enveloped Tracy into a hug.

"I'm fine. I dont need any fuss."Tracy stated.

"NO YOU ARE NOT! YOU TRIED TO KILL YOURSELF TRACY!" She screamed. Before calming down, she apoligised and left.

"She just loves you, Tracy you terrified us."

" I know."Tracy mumbled.

"Gina is coming later with the kids, do you want them here?" Mike asked

"No. They shouldn't have to see me like this."

"Well, i dont think you have any more visiters today Tracy. I'm gonna stay here overnight with Cam, Is that okay?" Mike asked.

"Yes... i guess so." Tracy replied.

* * *

That is when **she** walked in.

"I saw it in the paper sweetie. The headline was 'Girl Tracy Beaker Gets Raped By Father' I cam ASAP, i saw the name and that's when it hit me, so i guess i'm saying hello." The woman replied, her blonde hair up in a small bun, she had massive hight heels. She had blue eyes, and a leather jacket.

"And you are?" Mike questioned. Who on earth was this?

"Mum?" Tracy's eyes were now the size of golf bowls, she just stared at her, no emotion. Her mind had left her body, she lay there motionless.

"My name is Carly. Who are you?" Carly questioned the old man. Who was he to sit at her duaghters bedside.

"I actually happen to be her boss. I was her careworker when she was a kid. I think its best you leave now." ike stood up and lead her to the door.

"No if my wreck of a husband raped my aughter, i should be there to help her. He always was hopeless."

"So were you. Just fuck off okay!" Tracy screamed, pain filling her up inside and fear.

_**A/N - i know! I love drama, and i keep making more shockers! Haha :) please review, any critsicm is welcome!**_


	9. Tracy Breaks Down

_**A/N - This may be a shorter chapter, im running out of time. So yeah. I really really do love the reviews, they mean the world :)**_

"Wait sweetheart, i want to make things right! Everything is gonna be okay" Carly stated, she stroked her daughters hair.

"Its not frissy anymore eh? " She smiled at her daughter, Tracy just stared at her. Then she flipped

"I'm **NOT** your sweetheart. **NOTHING** you can do will make it any better!" Tracy chucked the glass of water at her mother. Carly just stood there, drenched.

"This is your trademark greeting is it?" Carly said sarcastically she walked out the room.

"For you, yes. Just fuck off now." Tracy turned away from her mother.

"You heard her. Go." Mike said sternly. Carly made her way out the room, to pass a shell shocked Cam

"Was that?.. who i think it was?" Cam asked Mike. Instead Tracy answered her.

"You mean a shit mother? Yes, that was her." Tracy replied grimly. Tears streamed down her face once again

"Ohh Tracy" Mike hugged her tightly. Gina came into the room.

"Is it okay if Elektra and Johnny talk to Tracy? They want to explain something."

"Tracy?" He asked, to see if she was okay with it. Tracy gave a small nod, and Johnny and Elektra entered the room

* * *

"You okay Elektra?" Tracy asked, then signalled her head towards Elektra's stomach.

"Thats what we came to talk to you about... It was a lie. Johnny panicked and made up that." Elektra looked to the floor, she and Johnny were scared that it was gonna make everything worse.

"Whats the truth?" Tracy asked.

"Liam had a go at me, because i wouldn't stop talking about.. you.. i'm really sorry Tracy.."

"Talking about what?" Tracy gave Mike and Gina a puzzled look.

"They know sweetheart. Its okay.." Gina explained. She watched the tears fall from Tracy's face rapidly.

"I think you and Johnny should go down yeah?" Gina said, Elektra and Johnny watched Tracy as they left. Tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Mike and Cam talked about what old times, and funny stories. Then a doctor came in and took Tracy out to check her over. Tracy had tears streaming down her face when she came out. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

"Tracy are you okay?"

"I'm fine.. its just hurting a bit thats all."

"Tracy? They had pain killers for that, you should only be able to feel it a little bit?"

Tracy whimpered as the pain struck her body again, lightning through her entire body.

"Tracy? It's okay, Cams gonna get a doctor."

"I dont need that. Just need some paracetamol or something stronger." Tracy assured Mike. But really wasnt that convincing. The pain was getting worse, and Tracy was beggining to cry again because of it.

"Right Tracy, hows your day been?" The doctor asked.

"Whats that got to do with THIS?" Tracy replied. Only to be shot a look by Mike. "Sorry, i mean i dont really know. Pretty okay."

"Pretty okay? oh dear. Actually its been pretty stressful i'd say." Said Mike, correcting her.

"Could be chronic pain."

"What's that?" Cam asked.

"It's stress related pain. I think if anything could cause potential drama, keep it away from Tracy. I'll go get some painkillers, but you two need to relax her." The doctor led Cam and Mike outside the room "I'm sorry, we had a trainee accidently say what we saw a little too loud. That didnt help atall. We were gonna talk to you when you were leaving.."

* * *

"What is it?" Cam asked. Her face became a snow white.

" She had a miscarrige."

"Im sorry? What?" Mike's mouth may aswell have touched the floor.. as if it could get worse.

"She was raped.. should we tell her?" Cam asked.

"I wouldn't tell her for the moment. She heard it, but doesn't know for sure that its true.. I honestly believe she is mentally unstable at the moment. Id wait until she is a little bit better, had some counselling then talk to her. Cause otherwise she is gonna go rock bottom. Tell her when she arrives back to work. Just keep her by your side at all times. And in some ways, follow her every move. Otherwise she could relapse and start cutting again."

"Okay" Mike whispered

_**A/N - Gosh, i make too many cliffhangers. I feel bad, im so evil to Tracy arent i? Im way to dramatic when it comes to stories.**_


	10. Friends Reunited

_**A/N- i really do love all the reviews you guys give me.. i really do become speechless when i read them. No lie. Sorry for being cheesy. BTW, in chapter nine, any medicine, or solution i gave in the story, DONT FOLLOW. im not a medical expert.**_

I do not own Tracy Beaker.

The car journey was mostly quiet, Mike and Cam were talking the whole way, Tracy would give the odd response off course. But she was lost in her own thoughts. She was being allowed to work.. why? Would the kids hate her for what she did? The rain was coming down heavily, the raindrops sliding down the windows. Tracy drew little swirls on the windows. Cam smiled at this, beause it seemed so much like she was a child. (With less anger of course)

They pulled up outside the house, Gina came out with a huge smile on her face. Tracy took in the smell of wet grass, she hadn't been outside for weeks, and she didnt like the thought of being trapped inside.

"Tracy babes, your back!" Gina wrapped her arm around Tracy, rubbing her arm for comfort. Mike and Cam stepped out and lead Tracy inside. She still ahad some pain, and there was a lot of visible scarring, but Mike was worried about her Emotinal scarring, how coming back to Elm Tree was gonna help her, if it even would've.

It was awfully silent in the house, Tracy decided she was gonna watch tv. She knew that Mike Cam and Gina were gonna end up talking about her, and she didnt want to become a deer in headlights again.

"SURPRISE!" All the kids shouted, a banner was up saying 'WELCOME BACK TRACY!' there were little cupcakes with blue and pink icing, they were placed on paper plates, along with other selections of food. Te kids all had smiles on their faces, thats when the kids split onto two sides of the room. To find 3 people standing there.

"Jackie? Crash? Justine?" Tracy beamed, she turned round to get Mike to already find him, Cam and Gina smiling at her.

"Oh my god! Are you really here?" Tracy gawped at them, she stood there staring at them smiling for at least 2 miniutes, taking in the features which were different, she took a moment to remember the old times they used to have.

"Hang on Justine? Seriously what are you doing here? Thought me and you were enemies.." Tracy joked

"Well there was a party, and i figured it would be good to see what you made of yourself." Justine joked back.

Tracy sat down on the couch, pain overfilling her once again, Mike hurried over and helped her sit down. He gave a look to Jackie, Crash and Justine as if to say 'Dont ask, now is not the time'

There was music filling the room along with laughter, Mike kept checking if Tracy was alright, so did Cam for that matter. But Tracy didn't stop it, there was no point, even if she did finding it annoying at times. Of course the kids would give her the odd look, but all Tracy could do was smile at them, they smiled at her in return. She knew everything was worried, but there was not much she could do about that.

"She isn't coming back is she?" Cam said

"Carly you mean?" Cam answered with a nodd, " I doubt she would come back. Tracy has already thrown water at her twice. I doubt she wants it a 3rd time" Mike giggled at Tracy's childhood memories, how she made everything quite clear from the beggining.

"If she comes back though, we can't let Tracy see her. you heard the doctor, she isn't ready for any more pressure..Im hoping this party is easing it off a little. Jackie, Crash and Justine have been amazing, Tracy geuinley smiled at that moment." Cam smiled at this, Tracy was getting better.

"I'd like Tracy to sleep here tonight if that's alright? i think she would really appreciate it. I know she hates to admit it, but she calls this more of home than at mine. I know it, i see the way her eyes light up when she is working, she jokes around with the kids, and has a great time."

" Yeah thats great, of course Tracy can stay, i was thinking of letting Crash and Jackie stay overnight aswell. Tracy needs friends right now. They know about her situation, Gina told them.

Mike looked over to Tracy and the kids, they had started doing the macarena, laughter filled the room. It was hard to believe that only a few weeks ago, all the kids had been in this very room wondering if there social worker was gonna die, or live.

* * *

Tracy fell to the floor. Jackie, Crash, Cam, Mike and Gina all rushed over to her, the kids stepped back. They thought it was over, they thought everything was gonna be fine.

"Tracy its gonna be fine, you just need to lie down for a bit, think you pushed yourself too hard." Mike stroked Tracy's hair, before asking Crash for assitance. They helped her up to the spare bedroom.

"Sorry if i scared anyone.." Tracy said, eyes filling up again

"Tracy its okay, how about you Jackie and Crash have a catch up?" Mike suggested, he and Cam left the room, he gave her a little smile through the door before closing it, Gina was downstairs assuring the kids. Mike entered the room. All the kids sat up, and looked to him

"Don't worry guys, she is fine. She just needs a little rest, Tracy overdid it a bit that's all!" All the kids sighed in relief to hear that there minds werent just about to go through another major de ja vu moment.

* * *

"So what have you been up to?" Tracy asked

"I'm a runner, won a couple of medals. Got a athletics club named after grandad" Jackie said.

"You've done great! OMG well doen Jackie, How about you Crash?"

"I've been selling some paintings, got a bit of money here and there. I've only just started though." Crash explained

"Awesome! Thats brilliant" Tracy hugged them both tightly

"Look at you though Tracy!" Crash smiled

"Yeah, im a mess." Tracy looked down to the floor again

"He means, you, a careworker! Your changing lives Tracy!" Jackie laughed "And you are not a mess, your having a hard time that's all, Tracy your getting better, its okay" Jackie held Tracy's hands tightly.

"We are gonna be here with you, every step of the way." Crash assured Tracy.

**_A/N- I MADE A HAPPY CHAPTER! i know, i figured ive done so many sad chapters, that id gove Tracy a break for a miniute. Dont worry, it will kick off next chapter! By the way, i know in my other stories it may have the word 'line' halfway through, that is just where i have forgotten to edit it. please review :)_**


	11. Lies, Better Or For Worse?

_**A/N- I love the reviews! They make me so so happy!**_

Mike smiled, he could hear laughing fits coming from upstairs. Tracy, Crash and Jackie had been laughing about Elaine the pain, and how hopeless she was. They loved looking back on memories. Justine had gone to get back to work, but promised Tracy she would come back again soon.

Thats when the door swung open, Gina had answered it, to find a woman she didn't know.

"Who are you?" Gina asked, blocking the woman.

" Tracy's mother, now let me in. She is gonna live with me." Carly told them. Mike had run over, he tried to dismiss the lady from the hous, not wanting Tracy to see her.

Jackie strolled down the stairs, she went to go and get some water and painkillers for Tracy when she heard commotion coming from the office.

"Tracy does not want you here Carly.. you need to go now." Mike asked, severity rising in his voice.

"NOT until i see my daughter.. Have you told her yet?" Carly whined

"No. We have not told her, she has only just got out of hospital, she is happy now. But is still very vulnerable we can not tell her about the miscarrige." Mike explained.

"If you can't tell her, i will. I'll be the honest one, and she can come and live with me." Carly said.

"She cannot live with you, Cam adopted her."

"Cam was the one who returned Tracy back here more than once. Tracy came looking for me!" Carly shouted.

"Tracy was young then. She is happy with Cam now. Now i have to insist you leave."

Carly was walking out of the office and heading out the door. Yes she still was protesting, when Tracy was coming downstairs

"Jackie is only water and painkill- mum? what are you doing here?" Tracy stared at the woman.

"Have they told you yet?" Carly questioned. Mike shot a look to Tracy, he could not have a repeat of what happened, he started to push Carly out the door.

He shut the door, Tracy still stood on the stairs, Jackie tried to get her to come back upstairs.

"Tell me what?" Tracy shouted at Mike.

"We love you Tracy, i'm sorry. We can't tell you now.. " Mike explained.

"If you love me, why won't you tell me?" Tracy asked them, tears filling up in her eyes.

"Me and Crash will tell her, come on Tracy" Tracy followed Jackie back upstairs.

* * *

She sat on the bed, drinking the water mixed in with painkillers.

"What was it Mike is lying to me about?" Tracy asked them, begging for an answer. Crash sat next to Tracy on the bed and enveloped her into a hug, he gave a small nod to Jackie, and kept his arm round her while Jackie began to explain.

"Tracy.. when you were in hospital.. they found out you had a miscarrige." Jackie explained, holding her hands.

"I even heard them.. but they didnt tell me there and then.. why?" Tracy said

"What do you mean you heard them?" Jackie asked inquisitively

"The doctors, one of them accidently said it.. i had tried to ask them.. but they told me not to worry. Then Mike and Cam ended up having a chat with them about it." A tear rolled down her face, she held Crash tighter

"Its my fault.." Tracy whispered.

"It is not your fault, Tracy you didn't know, how can it be your fault if you didn't know.. its gonna be fine." Jackie assured her.

"Why didnt they tell me?" Tracy asked.

"Because they want what's best for you! Silly! Tracy you weren't ready for this, so we kept it from you. to keep YOU safe and sound." Jackie exclaimed

They left the room, Tracy went downstairs to meet Mike.

"I'm really sorry i shouted a you, guess it was a blur in the moment kinda thing" Tracy said. Mike answered her with a hug

"It's okay Tracy, really. You have nothing to be sorry for, if anything i should've told you as soon as possible, i shouldn't of let your mother in.

"She's a cow Mike. you wouldnt of been able to stop her. Mum gets anything that she wants." Tracy said.

"I just hope that she doesn't come back!" Tracy said, a smile approached her face, and she hugged Mike tightly once again.


	12. Return Of Troubles

_**A/N- For this Chapter, id like to thank my best mate Tess! She chose the setting of this scene and gave me a few ideas! Tess is awesome btw! Anyways! Please R AND R, give any advice, i love your reviews they make me so so happy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER - i dont own any of the charaters in Tracy Beaker, and i do not own any of the films mentioned in this chapter!**_

"I think we need something, lighten the atmosphere, its great Tracy is back, the kids are over the moon. But its still awkard, i say we should take them to the cinema!" Mike exclaimed

"Yes that would be great. But with Harry, i dont think Elektra and Liam would like to see any of his sort of fims. Ill take the young ones, you take the older kids" Gina said, she put away the files she was reading.

"Yeah sure!" Mike made his way into the living room, to find most of the kids asking Jackie and Crash about Tracy's most embarrassing moments. Tracy sat there laughing at the situation, the thought of what the kids were gonna do to her after they found out some of the things which Tracy worked hard to forget.

"Kids, how about we go the cinema today?" Mike asked, his arms flew up with enthusiam, and a smile grew on his face.

"What film?" Gus asked, taking his notepad out to take notes of what Mike was saying.

" Well, obviously your gonna have to split up into groups.. because of age ratings. But we will see when we get there?" Mike explained.

"Can i see monsters inc!?" Harry shouted, only to be joined in with agreement by Tee, Lily, Carmen and a few others.

"Uhhh no not for me Mike. I aint see that babyish stuff." Elektra complained.

"Kick ass 2?" Liam asked Frank started nodding, Elektra agreed, Sapphire unsure of whether she should stay with Harry or go see kick ass 2.

"Yeah, course course. But im joining you in that screen. Gina will take Harry, Carmen, Tee, Lily, Johnny, and Gus to see Monsters inc." Mike explained.

Everyone piled into the minibus, Tracy sat with Jackie and Crash. They ended up laughing about the old times, and how some people have changed. Mike quickly started laughing when he overheard them talking about his terrible cooking, like "Stew surprise"

* * *

"Right, you know what group your in, and we'll get some popcorn, and go and watch the film!" Mike lifted his arms in enthusiam once again, only to hear a chorus of cheers and claps. Everyone setlled in to thier seats of the screen, even Gus was enjoying himself.

"Can i have some more popcorn?" Harry whispered to Tracy, Tracy whispered back to him.  
"Yeah course" She ruffled his hair and left the cinema, trying to avoid blocking peoples views.

* * *

She kept walking, passing the shadowy figure, he watched her under his dark black hood, his back against the wall. Tracy began walking faster, he was unnerving her. Something wasn't right.

"OI! YOU!" The mysterious figure boomed, he began jogging to catch up. Tracy spun round. She stood there frozen.

"You got my mate locked up. Init." He said, his hands waving around, he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, and grabbed her arm.

"You tell me the truth now. Are you that Tracy shit, which my mate said you were?" He said once again, pulling the cigarette close to her skin. Tracy nodded, hoping that this would mean she could go.

"Your that Tracy Beaker?" He smiled grimly, he teeth were yellow and he was missing a few, his eyes glared at her. He shoved the cigarette down on his skin.

"My mate, says i 'ave to finish a job. Even if it means killing ya." He said, laughter started in his voice. He released his grip. "Unless you pay me"

"Anything.. Please how much?" Her hands shook madly, she was beginning to choke up.

"Lets say, 10,000... For now" He swayed from side to side, Tracy gapwed at him.

"I- I dont have that time of money.." Tracy felt tears coming up in her eyes.

"You said. Anything." He walked off, assuming she had agreed. Tracy rubbed her arm, the burn stung her arm. She gave Harry his popcorn, then walked out again, she let the tears overflow in her eyes.

* * *

"Right, who wants BURGERS!?" Mike shouted. All the kids arms flew up, Tracy walked in late. She walked past everyone and took a seat, her hands cupped her face as she stared out the window. Mike gave the look to Jackie and Crash. They walked over

"Tracy? You okay?" Jackie asked. Tracy stayed silent, she didnt want anyone to fuss over her.. not again.

"Come on Tracy, you can tell us anything.." Crash told her.

"I'm fine. Go and eat burgers with everyone else." Tracy dismissed them, covering her hand with her sleeve. Jackie and Crash shook their heads to Mike. They weren't gonna get any words for now.

_**A/N- Once again. Thanks Tess :) Sorry if this chapter aint great, suffering writers block! Please tell me some ideas! I do have a few, which should last for like 4 chapters.. but i need more!**_


	13. Tracy And Mike POV

_**A/N - Sorry this is a short chapter, it doesnt give more to the story, just tells you how Tracy and Mike are feeling. Please Please review :)**_

**TRACY POV**

_10,000... That kept going on around my head. Like a whirlpool. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't sleep that night Mike kept asking if i was okay.. i didnt know what to say or do. How could i tell him. Just after everything was okay i get shot down again. Jackie and Crash are amazing, but i cant keep putting them through my ordeal of problems. Its killing me inside. How can i ask Mike for 10,000. I dont have that sort of money, and Mike doesnt either.. The kids know full well that something is wrong. My hand hurts, every time it stings its like a threat to me. To get the money fast. He didnt give me a deadline, so i guess it means he will be here at any time. Dad is still on my case.. I keep having nightmares, that dad comes into my room. He raped me again, only this time he hurt me more and more.._

_I guess, i dont know what to do anymore, i feel so lost and alone. I can confide in them again, they were terrified before, and one of these days, they are gonna end up getting hurt for it. I cant keep doing that. Im hurting the kids, and my friends.. I just wanna run away. Dissepear. That way noone can find me, and noone will have to worry about me anymore. I keep waiting, wondering if mum will turn up again, I hate her, but something bad is gonna happen again. Right not trouble is my friend for some reason_

**MIKE POV**

_Something is wrong with Tracy, I'm terrified she is gonna attempt suicide again.. i dont know whats wrong. Its like ive been kicked in the stomach hard, i thought that feeling was gone for good. But i guess i shouldve realised that everything ended way too easily. Something tells me Tracy wont ever tell me, she wont ever tell me the full story.. i know thats normal, but sometimes it makes me die inside.. Cam is worried she will lose her little girl again. Naturally the kids are curious and worried. I cant do anything about it, im supposed to be there for Tracy, yet i cant even get her to trust me with these things. Otherwise she wouldve told me everything as if she was writing a diary.._

_If something bad happens, everything could pile up on her again. All her troubles could stab her again. Im terrified. I want Tracy to be okay, but at the moment, I guess i cant tell right now.._


	14. Run Away

_**A/N - I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review! ANY advice is very very welcome :) Sorry this chapter isnt very good..**_

TRACY POV

When we went back to the dumping ground, Mike called me straight to his office. I immediately knew where this was going.

"Tracy are you okay?" He crouched down to my level, his eyes staring into mine, like he was trying to unlock some of my deepest thoughts. I looked away from him. I couldnt tell him. Now now. Not here.

"I told you Mike i'm fine.. when have i lied to you?" I said.

"You did last time, you didnt tell me.. please, i can get Gina if you want? Cam? Please tell any of them.." He was begging me now, i felt guilty.

" I told you im fine." I gave him a weak smile and nodded, i then left. I went upstairs to the guest room, this was where i had been sleeping for the last couple of days. I got my rucksack and set it onto the bed, stuffing all my belongings in the bag. I heard Gina call my name, she was knocking on the door over and over. I knew Mike had something to do with this, ever since the incident Mike didnt like me being in a room by myself.

I threw my bag to the side of the wall, and chucked some cushions on top if it. "Come in" i said, staring into her eyes. Focusing on not looking like i was up to something.

"Mike is worried. You werent okay when we went to go and get burgers. I know your not okay. Tell me whats wrong" She put her arm around me. I only responded with what i told Mike. "I'm fine."

"Okay babes, if your sure.." She left the room. And i came downstairs again, i was packed, now i just had to wait until nightfall.

**NIGHT TIME**

I crept down the stairs, avoiding the squeaky floorboard to the left. I lifted my bag over my shoulder. The corridors were clear, it felt Erie, i didn't like this feeling. I opened the door, the hinges screamed in my face. I stopped the motion immediately. I looked up the stairs, no one had heard. Good. I squeezed through the door, i was not gonna get shot down now.

I began running, my feet unable to stop, my heart pounded against my ribcage.

This is for the best, i dont need them dealing with my problems anymore. It was unfair, to the kids, Cam, Mike and Gina. I decided to leave without a trace. That way i wouldnt be a burden to them lingering in their minds.

EVERYONE POV

Mike swung the door open to the guest room. She hadn't come downstairs for breakfast, but Tracy would normally be the first there. He looked to Tracy's bed, neatly made. Someone didn't sleep there last night. He diverted hs eyes around the room, the cupboard door wide open, leaving only cliffhangers there.

"Tracy?" He shouted, his voice echoed through the corridors. The kids became worried.

"Why isn't Tracy here?" Tee asked

"Maybe she went back to Cam's" Gina said, trying to reassure the kids. Though she knew this werent the case, Cam had gone onto a business trip for 2 weeks. She had arranged for Tracy to stay at Elm Tree, just for precaution.

"Tracy is gone isnt she?" Mike said, tears filling his eyes once again. He had that feeling again, the feeling of being kicked in the stomach.

"We dont know that for sure, call Cams house anyway, i mean she could have just gone to get more of her stuff,eh?" Gina said, Mike was vulnerable when it came to talking about Tracy.

MIKE POV

I called Cam's house over and over. No answer, what could i do now? My mind span round in spirals.

_Where is Tracy?_

_Why aint she here?_

_What am i gonna do?_

_Did she-_

I broke myself away from the last thought. She wouldn't have. Not again.

_**BACK TO TRACY.. (Tracy pov)**_

I dragged my feet along the never-ending pavement. My shoulders aching from the backpack.

I didn't even know where i was going, now and then i would get this feeling that i was being dumb. That Mike would understand. But i couldn't believe what my mind was telling me, instead i just went with my gut.

Which was to keep walking. And just go.

* * *

I grabbed out my mobile phone. and decided to call Mike. It was dumb of me to leave without a reason. I dialed the number, he picked up incredibly fast it shocked me when he shouted my name down the phone.

"Hi Mike.."

"Tracy!? Where on EARTH are you? Your terrifying me here! Where are you? Are you Okay? Why did you go?" He said, he was practically crying, i could feel it in his voice.

"I'm fine.. well.. i guess i am anyway. I'm not dead. Mike i left last night. I don't know where i am, i just kept walking. I can't be a burden to you any more.. I'm killing you all. It's not right" I explained to him, i swallowed the lump in my throat. Tears threatened to spill down my face.

"You aren't fine please come home... do you want me to pick you up? I will do ANYTHING" He begged.

"I can't Mike.. otherwise not only am i a problem to you, but everything back there.. This guy was a friend of my dads.. He saw me at the cinema.." I stared. Why was i telling him? It would only scare him

"Go on.."

"he wants £10,000.. Mike i don't have that sort of money.. You have done enough to help me.. i left because of that.. and the fact im bringing you down. I'm sorry" I hung up. I say anymore, i was killing Mike. I had to go now, the bus arrived. My cue to leave


	15. Tracy Returns

**_A/N- I'm really sorry, but from tuesday onwards it will be incredibly hard to update because i go back to school.. Thank you so much for the reviews :)_**

TRACY POV

I found a hotel which had some cheap prices, i ended up staying there for a week.. I couldn't sleep most nights. The phone call kept lingering around in my head.. How much Mike was panicking on the phone.

Cam kept calling me, i guess Mike mustve told her straight away. I didn't know what to do from then. I didnt know whether to answer, or ignore it.

The rain stabbed my whole body, it came down heavily. I guess i thought running away would be best, just until everything died down again. Until dad's friends went away.

I hate myself, for letting Mike and Cam get hurt by all of this.. their my problems. Not anyone elses. Mike shouldnt have to suffer for me anymore. Its weird, i guess i want to go back. But.. i dont.

Then i find myself outside the gates. Staring at the door, wondering whether to knock on the door. Or if i should just walk away.

"Tracy?" Mike said, his eyes widened. "You were away for weeks... why did you go?"

"I think you already know that." I walked inside, and slumped myself infront of the tv. All the kids stared at me for ages, like i was some sort of alien.

"Where.. where were you? You dont have to tell us." Carmen had asked the question everyone wanted to know, once again, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared.

* * *

_**Everyone POV**_

"Around." Tracy mumbled. Why on earth did she come back? She knew she would only be paraded with questions.

"Right.. well okay" Carmen walked off, and so did the others, getting back to what they were doing.

Mike entered the room, he wanted Tracy to open up to him. "Can i have a word please?"

"I told you Mike, i'm fine. Please its really not helping. You're suffocating me. Please just carry on as normal, i went for a walk, stayed out. Thats it" Tracy's anger rised within her.

"Okay, fine.. but just promise me you will talk to me soon.. please? We need to talk about something.. money wise" Mike put his hand on Tracy's shoulder as she continued to watch tv. She wasn't in the mood to do anything.

Mike left the room, Tracy had not bothered to look at him.

It had been two days straight, Tracy didnt move from that sofa, she even slept there. Cam had tried to talk to her, Mike tried to talk to her. But Tracy sat there, like a ghost.

_**A/N- I know, this is incredibly short chapter.. but noone is giving me ideas. And im lost. PLEASE PLEASE give me ideas!**_


	16. The Letter

_**A/N - Thank you so so much KH You have been amazing, i really loved the idea you gave me :) **_

**10 YEARS LATER...**

Tracy picked up the letter.

" Oi, Mike? Were you expecting a letter?" Tracy shouted, the letter had no markings on it, so obviously it had been delivered there by the original writer.

"Um.. no" Mike walked into the corridor, holding a cloth and wet plate.

"okay.." Tracy opened the letter.

_To Tracy,_

_I've been one hell of a shit father. But i want you to come live with me. Love you. Dad x_

Tracy stared at the letter, this werent right. Her father raped her, had anger issues..and he was saying this... It must be some sort of sick joke. Tracy stared at the letter for a few minutes. She tried to carry on the day as normal, but now and then her mind would travel to her father.

* * *

" Mike.. can i have a word please?" Tracy asked, Mike eagerly accepted. He had been like this ever since Tracy came back from running away.

They walked into the office, Tracy sat herself down and fiddled with her cardigan

"I kinda got a letter from my dad..." Tracy explained, her eyes met the floor.

" OK.. was this the letter you asked me about this morning?" Mike asked, Tracy nodded.

"I didn't even know he was out of prison.. Mike he wants me to live with him.. what do i do?" Tracy felt herself welling up. She thought all of this was over. Her life seemed to be going round in one big loop.

" Can i see the letter?" Mike asked, he would've asked why she didn't tell him straight away. But he didn't wanna press anything.. push her away again. Tracy handed him the letter, her eyes met the floor once again.

"Mike what if he comes to get me?" Tracy asked the question which was haunting her mind.

"No.. i promise, i wont ever let him do that" He pulled the vulnerable girl in for a hug. He noticed Tracy's hands were shaking, which only made him hold her tighter.

_**a/n- I know, short chapter, once again, K.H thank you so so much. For some reason.. every time i save it, it wont let me say your name soz**_


	17. The Build Up

_**A/N- really sorry i havent uploaded a new chapter in ages, school stinks. Been busy with GCSE and that stuff. anyway i might update 2 chapters today. Once again, i apoligise greatly that i havent updated..ps, its 2 years later not 10.**_

Tracy was walking around the park, taking in view around her, the smell of freshly baked good lingered in the air, and childs laughter filled the atmosphere. Her mind went back to her fathers letter, why would he love her? He raped her..

She sat down on an old wooden bench, her mind trying to figure out what to do. He was her father, so she must lle him back right? He mightve changed, no he raped her, and tried to bribe her..

"Tracy?" A hooded figure approached her, Tracy started shuffling away. Afraid of another man set out to get her. "Relax, its me, Seth" Seth sat down next to her, Tracy began to calm down

"Hi Seth, what are you doing?"

"Just walking around, now come on, whats wromg?" Seth asked concerned.

"Dad. He sent me a letter, he says he loves me, that he has been a bad father."

"No shit, Sherlock. he was never even a father to you, he never knew you, he only knew you after he RAPED you. Tracy, he does not deserve you." Seth said.

"But what if he has changed..." racy asked, she was in denial.

"Tracy.. in your heart, do you honestly believe that he cares about you?" Seth asked her.

"Your right, listen i better get back to the dumping ground."

* * *

Tracy walked through the door, only to see Mike pacing up and down on the phone.

"Mike?"

"Tracy!" He put down his phone. "I thought you were gone again... please dont do that. Help me with lunch?" Mike sighed in relief.

"Sorry, i just needed time to think. And sure." They made their way down to the kicthen.

"I've decided, i dont want dad in my life, he raped me. Seth helped me decide, he had a good talk with me"

"Ok, i just wat you safe, i love you as if you were my daughter, you know that. Seth cares about you." Mike wrapped his arm around Tracy tightly.

Mike was making his way upstairs, when there was a smash from the office, Tracy had gotten there first. Mike was still on his way when he heard a piercing scream. Tracy.


	18. Fathers

_**A/N- i am updating this story again, because i want to. And tbh, i feel guilty for not updating, i have not forgotten this story, i have been thinking up new chapters. Promise.**_

Mike ran into the office, Gina has asked the kids to stay in the lounge, she was going to stay with them until Mike came back.

"Whats going on? Has Tracy hurt herself again?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry i dont think so." Gina assured them, but it was her initial thought. For all she knew, Tracy could be dead.

* * *

OFFICE

"Oh look! Heres grandad!" The man laughed, Tracy was being held by the neck. Gasping for air, a tear rolled down her cheek, she gave a pleading look to Mike.

"I want MY little girl back!" He said sternly.

"That isnt happening, Tracy is staying here." Mike answered back, he had no idea whether fighting back would be for better of for worse. All he knew was that he had to help Tracy.

"SHE IS COMING HOME WITH ME! Tracy's father screamed, Tracy winced in pain as the screamed overloaded her hearing. Her eyes did not move off Mike's.

"Come on baby girl? What made you stop loving me? I now you couldnt stop thinking about me, bet yo were scared, you dont need to be afraid daddy is here" He said slyly.

Mike grabbed his phone out, it was seen as a threat. Tracy's father released his grasp, Tracy fell to the floor. The man jumped out of the window, he didnt seem to care that shattered glass was now all over his hoodie.

* * *

"Tracy?" Mike sat down beside her, putting away his phone. Tracy was still struggling to breathe, she was shaking violently.

"He is gone, i promise" Mike said reassuringly.

"You promised.. you pro- promised he wouldnt get me.. you promised, you promised." Tracy kept repeating herself.

"Tracy?... come on lets go into the living room." He had Tracy around his shoulder, and they made their way to the living room.

The kids had been staring at the door ever since they heard glass smash. Tracy and Mike entered the room, Gina ushered them over to the couch, the kids jumped out the way. Tracy was still shaking, Mike still had her in his arms. Gina got the kids to bed, then came back down and sat oppsite the pair.

"Mike..." Tracy whispered, tears filling in her eyes again.

"Its okay, im here, im not going anywhere." Mike stroked her hair, Gina wrapped them both in a blanket. Tracy and Mike did not move from that sofa.  
Tracy had fallen alseep, then Mike and Gina decided to talk.

"What 'appened?" Gina asked, Mike did not move from the sofa. He didnt want to wake Tracy. She was clearly traumatized.

"Her father smashed the office window, he was in the office. Next thing i knew, Tracy was being strangled, her father was demanding ownership of her.." Mike moved the blanket, to reveal bruises on Tracy's neck the shape of hands.

"You shouldve seen the look on her face, she was terrifed, i havent seen her that scared.. not since the suicide. Cam needs to know.. i dont know what to do anymore. I'm gonna arrange counselling for Tracy, i shouldve done that a long time ago.."


	19. Counselling

A/N- If im honest, im not sure where im going with this. This chapter is just for fill. Please give me ideas? :)

"Tracy a word?" Mike walked into the living room, Tracy was reading a book to Harry. She was still very vulnerable, and didnt leave the house. Mike was treading very carefully.

"Yeah sure." Tracy gave Harry a little nod to Tee who carried on his stories.

"Ive arranged some counselling for you.."

"Mike.. i dont need that.. please dont." Tracy begged, she felt like she was being told that she couldnt cope, she felt she could.

"I'm sorry.. just try one session yeah? If you dont like it, then your gonna have to talk to one of us about problems." Mike told her.

TRACY POV

I walked into the room, to find a woman sitting on the sofa a notepad in her hand. She had short blonde hair and glasses, she wore a black blazer and a top, and black trousers, she mustve been in her forties. Something told me from first glance that she was nice, so that calmed me a little bit. I sat down and joined her, my heart racing.

"Its okay, relax. My name is Kesley." She said.

"I'm Tracy." I said, i dont know why i said that, she knows me, she knows what happened.

"So how are you feeling?" She asked me, i didnt know what to do.

"Okay i guess.. i dont know why dad raped people, and i dont know why he said he loves me.. Mike is being awfully protective."

"So im guessing you feel, crowded? confused? Lost?"

EVERYONE POV

"Yeah, i guess so.." Tracy looked to the floor. "I dont really know anything anymore.."

"I know its hard for you, but thats why im here. We can talk as little or as mcuh as you like" Kesley handed her a book

"Whats this for?" Tracy stared at the book.

" To write in, i know its hard to talk face to face. So you can write your feelings inside it, whats going on" Kesley explained.

"I guess that would mean id have nothing to talk to you about." Tracy said.

"Actually, we can talk about what you wrote. We can talk about anything, what eachother like." Kesley smiled to her, Tracy had found someone she would be able to slowly talk to.

"Is there anything you would like to let off your chest? Im here to listen." Kesley asked the girl, she notcied Tray was very uneasy.

"Every night.. it comes back to me. What dad did. The night he raped me." Tracy said

"Do you want to tell me what happens?" Kesley asked her.

"I got in the taxi, dad acted weird towards me. Next thing i knew, the door is locked, he is driving me to somewhere else, and he joins me in the back of the car. He starts to strip me, then it happens... i didnt know what to do." Tracy explained, tears started to fall from her face.

"Its okay" Kesley handed her a box of tissues. "Talking about it, should hopefully get rid of these bad will always remember them, but we can overcome them"

"Thanks" Tracy said, a small smile approached he face, she was actually going to be able to free all of her locked feelings.

MIKE POV

Tracy had spoke to her for about half hour when she came out, i guess thats a decent time. Tracy saw me immediatly.

"Mike, im fine okay. Kelsey is nice. Please dont parade me with questions" Tracy stated she forced a look onto me, i put my hands up in defeat and went to make lunch.

I couldnt help but wonder what they were talking about. When Gina reminded me that a new girl named Mia would be coming to stay. At that moment, the door opened.

A girl with short blonde hair and green eyes cme into the room, she had 3/4 length jeans and a bright pink top.

"Im Mia, Mia Scarlett Brockman" She introduced herself.

"hi, Im Tracy, let me show you to your room." Tracy offered, only she mustve struck a nerve.

"YOU! TRACY BEAKER? I HATE YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU BARSTARD" Mia ran up the stairs, anger flooded through her.

A/N- who is Mia? Why does she hate Tracy?


	20. Stabbed Through Open Scars

_**A/N- YAY! I'm on chapter 20! didnt think i would get this far, i really really appreciate the reviews!**_

Mia punched the wall in anger, Tracy Beaker. The word had become a curse to her family. Her father hated her, she didnt exactly know why Tracy was hated. All she knew, was she was paying the price for it. Every single time she would ask her father if he was okay, her father would lash out at her.

FLASHBACK

_Her father entered the house, Mia was watching tv at the time. The doors slam made her jump up in fear. She cautiously went up to her dad. To see him pulling at his own hair in anger._

_"Dad? Whats wrong?" Mia asked her. He didnt answer her, instead he replied by smashing the mirror._

_"Was it Tracy?" She asked, her father lunged at her, he pushed her against the wall. his hands wrapped around her face, squeezing tightly._

_"DONT YOU DARE SAY THAT NAME! SHE IS A BITCH!" He said, he pushed her away in disgust. "She got me banged up!" he punched the wall once again._

_I just walked out the room slowly, hoping it would end._

* * *

FLASHBACK OVER.

Mia Pov

I carried on punching the wall, Gina came into my room.

"Whats your problem man? Why did Tracy deserve that?" Gina asked.

"SHE is my problem. Dad hates her, she is the reason why i am here!"

"Tracy is not the reason why your dad hurt you!" Gina exclaimed.

"SHE IS! You dont know anything about me! You dont know crap!" I said, how could she started having a go at me?

* * *

TRACY POV

Well, that was very unexpected. Mike keeps asking if im okay, why wouldnt i be okay? Its just a kid who has anger issues. Theyre in a new enviroment. They just released anger out on me.

I began walking, i just needed to have some time alone. I also ended up calling Kesley.

"Hi" I said, gosh, that sounded blunt.

"Hi Tracy, are you okay?" She asked me. I could see why she was a counsellor, i felt safe around her, yes i felt that way around Seth, but i couldnt tell him whats was going on in my head.

"I'm fine, just something weird going on right now. Need a chat to take my mind off it" I said.

"Okay, do you wanna tell me what is going on?" Her soft tone unlocked my barrier.

"This kid hates me, yeah i know that it sounds stupid, but like i hadnt even of known them for like 5 miniutes, and they were shouting the odds at me.." I explained.

"Dont worry, they robably just needed to shout and let some nger out, unfortunatley you were targerted."

"I thought that." I laughed... then it came to me, i was laughing.. Things were actually going to be okay.

I ended my call with Kelsey, and started making my way back to the Dumping Ground. Thats when io felt it, cold sharp, it sank into my skin. Everything was in slow motion..i collapsed to the floor, the last thing i saw was a hooded figure running, The DG was in sight..and now it was gone. There was me, my scar opened up once again. Blood seeped through the cut.

* * *

MIKE POV-

I didn't like Tracy being out this late, it would make me physically hurt to know she was taking so long. I stepped outside, i decided i was gonna start looking for her. Then i saw a body, on the floor, almost like they were dead. I ran across the road, and kneeled beside the girl. Her jet black her had blood in it, i pulled the girl onto her back.

Tracy..

"Tracy, can you hear me?" I asked her, her eyes fluttered open, her pulse was very very weak.

"Mike..." Tracy whispered.

"No, dont try to talk, Its gonna be fine." I called an ambulance, i applied pressure to her wound. Someone did this to her, it was obvious, there wasnt a knife in her hand. She was actually awake this time aswell, Tracy made sure she was going to die or be seriously injured when she did it to herself. This was luckily a smaller wound, but it had re opened the scar. I tried desperatley to calm her down.. she was so so terrified, blood was running quicker round her body. I called Gina.

"Tracy, she is hurt. Come here now, Just across the road." I said breathlessly. Thats when i felt Tracy slip away.. The ambulance came at that moment.. but i didnt know if she was going to be able to hold on.


	21. Haunted

_**A/N- i really have no idea where im going, so i guess, ill just type and make it flow :) please r and r**_

_Mike POV - dream.._

_The sirens screamed on the way to the hospital, Tracy lay there, lifeless. Just like she did when she tried to kill herself. He remembers when they put Tracy in her gown, how she lay there, wired up to every machine possible, doctors rushing around her, neat scars ran up her arms. Then he remembers them pronouncing her death._

EVERYONE POV

Mike woke up from hos chair, he shifted and sat himself up, rubbing his eyes. He was so so tired, he couldnt sleep that night, and there she lay, Tracy Beaker. In her hospital bed. Flashbacks went through his mind as he remembers the haunting night, it was a week ago, and she showed no sighns of improving.

Thats when Cam showed up, with 2 coffees.

"You alright?" Cam asked, Mike was suffering badly, Cam knew that Tracy was like a daughter to him.

"Yeah, yeah im fine Just tired thats all" Mike insisted. Tracy began to open her eyes, she squeezed Mikes finger weakly.

"Tracy? Hey, how are you?" MiKe asked her.

"Tired." Tracy said, she was very drowsy, Mike had had this routine quite a lot, Tracy would lose and regain conciousness from time to time, it was obvious Tracy was worse than last time.

"You can sleep for a bit if you want?" Cam told her, she sat the other side of Tracy's bed.

"No, ive done too much of that. Wheres Seth?" She asked.

"Seth had to go do this band thing, he says he will be coming around later."

"Am i gonna need a wheelchair?" Tracy asked, she moved a hair out of her eye.

"Yeah, im afraid so kiddo" Mike held her hands.

"What happened? I mean, to me?" Tracy asked.

"You were stabbed." Cam explained, "Its okay"

Thats when Tracy slipped out of conciousness again.

* * *

A MONTH LATER THE DUMPING GROUND

Tracy had been sent home, she had just got out of her wheelchair. She was too afriad to even go outside now, too afraid to be alone in a room, she would break down if that ever happened. Carmen and Tee made that mistake.

"Carmen i beat you! I won!" Tee laughed, as they danced on the dance mats.

"I bet i can beat you at monopoly!" Carmen waved her hands around, she was in the middle of a laughing fit, Tracy sat there smiling.

The girls sprinted out the room, Tracy sat there for a moment, thats when it struck her. The memories, they were painful, really painful. She tried to walk out the room, to find someone who she could talk to, but it was taking her over, she was stumbled across the room, knocking a box of toys over, when she fell to the floor. The memories hurt her, she couldnt breathe when they came.

Noone was there to help her as she struggled on the floor, trying to make the memories stop.


	22. New Cuts, Old Scars

**A/N - I'm sorry i havent updated in a while. Having another 2 fanfics make it INCREDIBLY hard work to update. Writers Block just adds to the stress. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Self Harm mentioned in this chapter. Please review.**

_TRACY POV_

_My head span with the memories of dad.. I couldnt stop it, i couldnt breathe. I felt like this when Cam was in New York, everything was on top of me. I had a panic attack, i felt like that, except much much worse. I stumbled off the floor, in a bid to find someone, to help me. Mike and Gina were in the office, i couldnt bare scaring Mike. I needed for once to deal with it by myself. I didnt know what to do, should i go to them? Or not? No. All they do is serve me now, they worry to much, i need to sort this by myself._

_I stumbled up the stairs, careful to not let the kids see me. My head hurt, i couldnt focus on anything, i couldnt breathe._

_I went into the bathroom, i needed some sort of relief. Something to make this stop. Quickly. I reached for the razor, my hands shook as i slid it across my arm. Suddenly the memories stopped. It let all the pain out. I slowly managed to regain breathing normally. I sank down against the wall. I had to stop this.. but the simple fact was, i couldnt. Shit. Why did i just do that? Mike is going to be so so ashamed of me.._

_I heard Mikes voice outside the door, he was calling after me. Except he didnt know i was here, i heard him ask Tee and Carmen where i was. They said they didnt know. All i could do was stay silent. Thats when Mike knocked on the door._

_"Tracy is that you in there?"_

_"Yeah just hang on a moment.." I rushed around the room, i dumped he razor in the bin, and the bloody tissue on my arm down the toilet before flushing it. I opened the door, trying to look as calm as possible._

_"You okay?" Mike asked me._

_**EVERYONE POV**_

"Yeah, just fine."

"Okay, tell the kids they cant come in here for a while, i need to tidy this place up a bit." Mike laughed at the state of the bathroom.

"Wait! Mike! Its fine i can do it!" Tracy persuaded him, panic had over taken her.

"Its fine, i can sort this" Mike led Tracy out the room. Mike cleaned the loo and bathtub, thats when he went to go and put the cloth in the bin, when he saw a shiny object in there. He grabbed it, and realised what it was.

"Tracy..." He said to himself. "Please.. not again.." He tryed to hold back the tears coming to his eyes.


	23. Pushed Away

_**A/N- I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

MIKE POV

_I cant believe she would do this.. again, i dont know what to do anymore.. i dont think i can help her much more than i have. I think she might need extra help, i dont know, i really dont._

EVERYONE POV

Tracy made her way downstairs, Mike stood outside his office. He called Tracy over.

"Tracy, we need to have a chat dont we?"

"Do we?"

"Yes, yes we do." They walked into the office, Gina had been looking after the kids.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Mike asked her, Tracy closed up immediatly, why was he asking this again?

"Yeah, yeah im fine, why wouldnt i be?"

"I found a razor in the bin, it was broken all i found was the blade, did you cut yourself again?" Mike asked her, concern filled his eyes. Tracy stayed still for a few moments, then lightly nodded, Mike let out a deep sigh.

"Why?"

"Memories." Tracy said.

"Listen Tracy, im really sorry, but i think we need to get you some extra help."

"I have Kelsey. I dont need anyone else. I got Seth aswell.."

"Seth hasnt come back Tracy... and Kelsey isnt helping is she?"

"She is."

"Tracy.. you cut yourself again.. please, just hear me out. A week in a mental health unit? Please?"

"A WEEK?" Tracy looked stunned, why was Mike doing this? How could he do this to her? "No, no, Mike i dont need that!"

"Its already been done Tracy.. im sorry.."

**_A/N- Super short and boring chapter, but i think this is the best place to finish the story. I will be doing a prequel, or sequel? I dont know what its called. It will carry on, with Tracy in the mental health unit, and there will probably be some Mia and Tracy moments :)_**


End file.
